Once Again In Dreams
by Anonymous Potter Lover
Summary: Sequel to The First Time We Met. Harry sustains injuries in a heated Quidditch match against Slytherin. After waking up in the infirmary he starts having flashbacks. So does Draco. What do they mean? And, more importantly, why are they happening?
1. First Flashback

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------

Draco absently fingered the small ring in his hand as he worked out a particularly difficult Arithmancy problem. He put down his quill for a moment and looked at it. He no longer remembered where it had come from, but he had kept it anyway. It had somehow just always seemed important. The ring seemed to center and calm him whenever he held it or wore it, so he kept it near him most of the time. He often carried it in a small pouch under his robes during class. Recently he had begun to remember small bits of the day he got the ring. It was something about black hair….Draco pulled himself back to his Arithmancy and continued his homework. Suddenly Blaise Zabini walked in a slammed his Potions book down on the desk. He grinned widely.

"Time to tutor, Draco."

Draco made an annoyed hm-ing sound and turned to look at Blaise.

"Take a seat. So, what's the problem today, Blaise?"

"Oh, same as usual," he replied suggestively. "I just _can't_ get this _stick_ to _stand up._"

"Simple," Draco replied, ignoring the very unsubtle innuendos. "Just say Wingardium Leviosa; but remember to swish and flick. And it's not Wingardium Levio_sa_, it's Wingardium Levi_o_sa," he said, imitating Hermione's speech to Ron about the spell in their first year Charms class. He was surprised he still remembered it, but it was probably only because right after, Seamus had blown his feather up and burned his eyebrows off. Again.

"Aw, c'mon Draco," Blaise pouted. "Why do you keep avoiding it?"

"Avoiding what?" Draco asked, avoiding what Blaise very well he was avoiding.

"I _know_ you want me. And I _really_ want _you._ Badly. Please just let me have a go," Blaise whined.

"Nope, sorry," Draco replied, matter-of-factly. "I'm currently off the market. You know that."

"But Draco! What Marcus doesn't know won't hurt him! We could just have a one-off, yeah? He'd never have to find out!"

Draco sighed. "I would much rather keep things easy. That means that I'm not going to have sex with you; because having sex with you would complicate things and then I'd be in a load of trouble if Marcus found out. Besides, my mother would never forgive me. She's already having a hard enough time accepting that I'm gay, and I really don't feel like having her think I'm a bloody prick as well."

"Really? Let me suck it off for you then," Blaise said, his eyes lingering longer than they should have been on Draco's lower regions.

Draco sat confused for a few seconds before realization and then annoyance graced his features.

"Try it and I'll hex you into oblivion with curses you've never even heard of, Blaise."

Blaise sighed. "Still playing hard to get, huh? Well, I'll stop for now, but I'll be back later to get cozy on the couch. You better get prepared," he crowed. "I can get pretty rough when I'm in love."

"Oh, please. You don't even know the meaning of love," Draco muttered to himself.

"Hmm? What was that? A confession of your eternal love for me? A marriage proposal? Oh, Draco! I accept!"

"You bloody git! Stop it already. And no, it wasn't! I'll be damned if I ever propose to you. No offense, but…..yecch." Draco shuddered. He _really_ didn't like that mental image of himself in a wedding dress with a tiara, garters, and high heels on. _Do you really hate it?_ the voice in his head asked slyly. "Yes, I do."

"Huh? Yes? You mean you really want to marry me? Oh, Draco!" Blaise threw himself on Draco and attempted to smother him in kisses. That attempt landed him on the floor, unable to move because Draco hit him with Petrificus Totalus.

He really needed to stop talking aloud to himself.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry rolled over and bit his lip as pain shot up his arms and legs. It felt like they were on fire. He carefully opened one eye and groaned as pain again shot through him.

"Harry! Are you alright? You took a big fall in the Quidditch game yesterday," he heard someone in the vicinity say. He managed to mumble out a short response despite his headache, his inability to move without it being painful, and the fact that he really couldn't move much at all.

"I'm alright 'Mione. As long as I don't move I'll be fine."

He had discovered sometime during the night that he hadn't been able to get up all the way. He had only been able to move his arms about one foot out in any direction. It was the same for his legs and torso. His head couldn't even move _that_ far. He could only raise it about half a foot. Unfortunately, this inability to move had become a problem when he had badly needed to go to the bathroom. He'd had to yell rather loudly for Madame Pomfrey, who had shuffled in sleepy-eyed and then clicked and fussed over him like a mother hen after letting him go to the bathroom.

Harry shifted slightly and winced.

Ron walked up and looked worriedly at Harry. "Hey mate, you alright?"

Harry smiled and turned his head to look at Ron. Sometimes he wondered if Ron would be perpetually standing by his bedside in the Infirmary because he got injured so much in Quidditch.

"I'm fine, Ron. Thanks"

He slowly sat up and clenched his teeth as he felt his entire torso burn with pain.

"How long have I been in the Infirmary?"

Hermione jumped in just as Ron started to speak. It had been a bad habit of hers for quite a while.

"Two days. We were really worried! You fell about one hundred feet from your broom. Dumbledore had to slow you down and cushion your fall."

Harry laughed a little and sighed.

"Good old Arresto Momentum. I've been on the receiving end of that several times," he said smiling crookedly. It was quite a nice smile.

Hermione chuckled and then patted his leg carefully.

"Yes, Harry, you certainly have. Do you think you'll be okay to leave with us?"

Harry moved a few of his limbs to test his pain tolerance. He'd probably be able to make it through the day feeling like daggers were poking at every inch of his body. After all, he'd been Crucioed before. That was worse. Much much worse.

Just then, Poppy Pomfrey hurried into the room carrying several potions bottles filled with brightly colored, clear liquids.

"Oh, no. He's not going anywhere unless he takes a pain numbing potion twice a day. As you can see, Mr. Potter isn't exactly in top condition right at the moment. If you want to leave you'll have to take a supply of these," she said, holding up a potion bottle filled with a crystalline violet liquid. "And make sure you take it at breakfast and dinner every day. If you don't, I'll know," she said, giving Harry a severe just-try-it look. "I'll have you drink one now too, so you can move without feeling like you're about to die."

Harry took the offered potion and tipped it to his mouth, taking a small test sip. He immediately spit it all out, spraying it over the bed and onto Ron, who started to wipe the stuff off his face while giving Harry and Hermione a disgusted 'Yecch.'

Madame Pomfrey sighed and shook her head. She turned and started to walk back to her office. As she did, she said over her shoulder, "I never said it would taste good."

Harry looked at Ron apologetically. He grimaced and gulped the rest of the vile potion down. It tasted like sweat, vomit, and horrible lemonade. He gagged and stuck his tongue out to try and wipe the taste off. It didn't work. Despite the taste, the potion seemed to be doing what it was supposed to be doing. Harry could already feel the pain all over his body fading away into a nice, comfortable warmth. Unfortunately though, it had still tasted nasty.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to puke."

Ron started to look slightly green and took a few steps back.

"Mate, if you're gonna be sick, do it in the bucket next to you."

Harry bent over the side of the bed and above the bucket that was, indeed, beside it, and waited a few minutes. When he didn't throw up or otherwise dump bodily fluids into the bucket, he untangled himself from the sheets and tentatively swung his legs down from the bed and onto the floor. It was very cold, but given that it was winter and the floor was stone, it was pretty much inevitable. He pushed himself up and stood for a few seconds before slumping back down onto the bed because of the effort it had taken. Apparently the potion only took care of pain, and didn't help him get back his strength. He'd probably need one or two of those before he left, as well.

"Hey, Herm?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you have any strengthening potion back at the dorms?"

"Well….I think I have a small bit of it for when I'm sick. You probably need it, don't you?" Hermione said, looking sympathetically at Harry.

"Yeah. Could I use it? I can help you make more later, if you need help."

"Of course Harry. You can have some potion, but there is _no_ way I'm letting you help me. You really are quite terrible at Potions; and you need to get your strength back. Don't overdo it. I'll get Madame Pomfrey to get you some now. She'll supply you with more later, I'm sure."

Harry nodded slightly and then shifted, he was really tired. What had happened to make him fall yesterday? He didn't know. Maybe someone had knocked him off his broom. Maybe he had been hexed again. Maybe it was just an accident. He didn't know. It could have been any number of things that had caused him to fall.

"Hermione? Do you know who we were playing yesterday for the match?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. It really was quite bloodthirsty, as usual. Slytherin was actually winning by quite a lot when you fell. I imagine Malfoy was working quite hard."

Suddenly Harry had a short flashback...

_"Want some cake? It's chocolate," he offered._

_"Could I?"_

_"Well, I just offered didn't I? Of course you can! Here, just use my fork." the blonde haired boy said, rolling his eyes._

_Harry blushed. "O-Oh. Right."_

_Harry took the fork and cut a small bite of the cake off, spearing it and hesitantly putting it in his mouth._

_The boy looked at him. "It's not poisonous, y'know."_

_"Oh, well. No. It's just...I've never had chocolate cake before."_

_The blonde stared at Harry in awe. "You've never had cake before?"_

_"No." Harry answered sheepishly._

_"Well now you have. Do you like it?"_

_"Yeah, it's really good. I wish I could have that for dinner every day." Harry said wistfully. "It's better than what my aunt and uncle feed me."_

_"Why couldn't you?"_

_"Because it's chocolate cake! How could I have chocolate cake for dinner?"_

_"Well, you just make whatever your dinner is chocolate cake. It's not hard."_

_"How can you make chocolate cake out of dinner?"_

_"Easy, you just do a spell."_

"Hmm. That boy looked a bit like Malfoy...I wonder..."

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Hermione. I'm fine."

Just then Madame Pomfrey came back with the strengthening potion and handed it over to Harry.

"Drink up. You'll need your strength for the rematch tomorrow."

Harry obliged and quickly threw back the potion. He grimaced. At least it didn't taste as bad as the pain-numbing potion had. Carefully he got up and out of bed. After changing in the bathroom, he followed Ron and Hermione out of the Infirmary. It would be a long day tomorrow.


	2. A Secret Meeting

**Author:** Anonymous Potter Lover

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **M/R

**Summary:** The rematch is in just a few hours, and Harry gives Draco a note to meet him. Harry is strangely tired and falls asleep talking to Ron after meeting with Draco, while Draco himself runs into some…._trouble_ with Blaise.

-------------------------------------------------

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------

Draco yawned slightly and continued walking briskly down the corridor. _No, Malfoys don't show tiredness. Malfoys are always alert,_ he told himself. He needed to be alert. Potter had given him a note during Care of Magical Creatures asking to talk to him about something. It had seemed important. Although anything the Gryffindor Golden Boy had to say wasn't likely to be very interesting. Or intelligent. Draco shook his head as he walked. Despite the seeming lack of danger, he needed to be on his guard. After all, Potter was trying to off his family.

He turned the corner and pulled short of a statue of a knight next to the Divination classroom. Enunciating and speaking very clearly, Draco said two words.

"Sesame candy."

The statue slowly turned in a circle, revealing a secret passage behind it. As the door finished sliding smoothly back, the knight statue moved forward, creating a space big enough for Draco to walk through. He took the few steps to the passageway and squinted at the dark hall before him.

"Lumos."

Draco smiled, satisfied at the lighting and continued for the next fifteen minutes until he reached a large wooden door, with brass handles. He knocked twice and it opened. Peering around the side of the door was Harry Potter.

"Oh. It's you. I've been waiting a while."

"Yes, yes," Draco said huffily. "Now let me in. It's freezing out here."

Harry obliged, and Draco stepped through the door.

"Now. What in gods name did you want me to meet you for? I've got better things to do you know."

Harry glared at Draco. It was just like him to spit out disdainful comments two seconds into the conversation.

"I've got to ask you something."

"Fine. Get on with it. What's the question?"

"Well, you know that I fell during our first match, right?"

"Yes, Potter. What of it?"

"I was….I was wondering if you knew how I fell. I remembered something about you during the game, and, well, considering that you've tried to kill me on several other occasions, I figured it could possibly have been you."

Draco stood, arms crossed and fists clenched. "For Merlin's sake, Potter. Even if I _had_ wanted to kill you, why in bloody hell would I do it in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts, all of the teachers, and Dumbledore?"

"Well, your father would probably kill me in front of Dumbledore and all of my friends. In fact, I'm quite sure he'd enjoy it immensely."

"What has my father got to do with anything?"

"He raised you. I'm sure you've picked up some of his habits. But, anyway, did you or did you not try to kill me?"

Draco's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip. Potter would pay for that jab at his father. "No, Potter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Potter."

"Did you see what happened to make me fall?"

"No, Potter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Potter. I was too busy chasing that goddamned Snitch to worry about whether Dumbledore's poor Golden Boy had been knocked off his broom because someone was trying to murder him, or because he just can't fly worth a Galleon."

Harry bristled. "I have _never_ lost a game against you Malfoy. _Never_. Don't tell me that I can't fly worth a Galleon when I beat you every time."

Draco dismissed this fact. "Sure, Potter. Well, despite the fact that you would probably like me to stay so you can bloody me up, I'm going to leave. I do have to prepare for the rematch that's in three hours. So sorry."

Draco turned and left Harry staring at the door, his mouth gaping. Actually, he hadn't wanted to hurt Malfoy badly. He had been thinking that Malfoy was a bloody git that didn't deserve all the respect he got. Even if it _did_ come from a bunch of lying, cheating Slytherins. There was something else he had been feeling too, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was….maybe a little bit of….excitement?

"Hm. I must be getting too used to evil bastards with schemes if meeting Malfoy at midnight in tall, dark towers is what it takes to get a thrill."

Harry sighed and grabbed his Invisibility cloak from the wooden table next to the door. He walked quickly out of the room and back to the statue. Carefully arranging his cloak over himself, Harry Potter disappeared into the shadows of the night.

-------------------------------------------------

Ron sighed. Harry had been asleep for a long time now. It was their free time before dinner and he and Harry had chosen to go over Quidditch plays for the rematch that would be happening after dinner. Halfway through talking about a new double-back play, Harry fell asleep. Ron could forgive him, of course, but Harry should have been feeling better by now. He had grudgingly taken his strengthening potion and his pain-numbing potion this morning. There was no reason for him to be falling asleep all over the table and drooling on the sketches of the plays. It was really making quite a mess. Ron was reminded vaguely of troll bogies in the girl's bathroom first year. Now _that_ was not a pleasant memory. Ah, well.

"Harry. Wake up, mate."

"Znggxxhff."

Harry really did snore spectacularly.

"Harry! Wake up."

"Znggxxhff."

Sighing again, Ron got up and walked around the table to poke Harry in the shoulder.

"Please wake up. You're drooling all over the plays."

"Znggxxhff."

Besides snoring spectacularly, Harry also happened to be an amazingly deep sleeper. He was quite like an ogre, actually, when he was asleep. Just a large lump of being that did pretty much nothing but breathe and make loud, threatening noises.

Ron, realizing that he would have to take drastic measures to wake his friend up, grabbed his wand and carefully pointed it at Harry.

"Expetocito."

Harry immediately jolted awake and looked up at Ron dazedly.

"Whosat?"

Ron glanced at Harry while delicately picking up the drooled on plays. "Evening, sunshine."

"Mmphf. I hate that spell. Why'd you have to wake me up?"

"You fell asleep in the middle of briefing me about the new double-back play. _That's_ why I woke you up. You drooled on all of the play sketches, too," Ron added, holding up the moist papers for Harry to see.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just tired. I took my strengthening potion a while ago. It might be starting to wear off already. I'll take another one before the game."

Ron looked at Harry skeptically. "Well, it wasn't that long ago, but yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

Harry sighed. "I suppose we should go brief the rest of the team now."

"Yep. I suppose so."

Gathering the papers together, Harry quickly cast a Siccus drying charm and stuffed them into his book bag. The rematch was in just two hours and, in that time, everyone on the team needed to learn the new play. Great.

-------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on his bed, parchment in lap, and stared off into space. This was not something that he should have been doing, given that he had a fifteen inch essay due in Potions on Monday, but he really didn't care. He never did.

He had been lost in thought like this quite a lot lately. He had also been having several short flashbacks of a group of people. He couldn't quite tell who they were or what they were gathering for. A party, maybe?

That wasn't what was bothering him, though. The parts of these flashbacks that seemed the most interesting were the parts that seemed to happen in some kind of garden or park of some kind. He always saw a small boy, around seven or eight, with black hair. The boy looked like disturbingly like how he imagined Potter would look at seven or eight years of age. If this was an actual memory and it really _was_ Potter, this was momentous. Draco wasn't sure how in the bloody fucking world he would have _met_ Potter at that age, though. It wasn't something that he wanted to think about, honestly, but he would worry about it anyway simply because it was Potter.

It was right at that moment that Blaise chose to step into the dorm and throw back Draco's curtains.

Squinting at the sudden light, Draco gave Blaise an annoyed stare.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"Oh, c'mon Draco. You already know what I want."

Draco scoffed. "Ha. Just like you know that you're not getting it."

Blaise smirked.

Oh god. That was not good.

Draco frantically grabbed for his wand and tried to cast a shielding spell, but Blaise was faster.

"Constrixium!"

Immediately after the words came out of Blaise's mouth, silk ties appeared and began to slither towards Draco and bind him down to the bed.

"Fuck! What did you do? Let me out of these! This is ridiculous!"

Blaise smiled smugly.

"I told you I play rough."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Left you guys hanging on that chapter a bit, didn't I? I thought about continuing this chapter, but I felt that the rest of the ending scene would be better suited to the next chapter. Anyway, I would love it if you pressed that little review button down there on the left. That would be so fantastic. I can't tell you how much I'd love for some reviews.


	3. The Fall

**Author:** Anonymous Potter Lover

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **M/R

**Summary:** The rematch is in just a few hours, and Harry gives Draco a note to meet him. Harry is strangely tired and falls asleep talking to Ron after meeting with Draco, while Draco himself runs into some…._trouble_ with Blaise.

-------------------------------------------------

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------

Draco struggled against the silk ties that held him down. They bound him quite tightly and they were digging into the pale skin of his arms and legs. If he stayed like this for too long, he might lose blood circulation.

"Goddamn it Blaise! Get these things off!"

Blaise sighed theatrically and crossed his arms after replacing his wand.

"Now, now, Draco. Stop struggling. It'll be easier on yourself."

"No! Bastard!"

"Please stop struggling. If you don't I'll essentially be humping a doll," Blaise said, frowning.

Draco clenched his teeth and continued to try and force his way out of the ties.

"I guess I better just struggle harder then shouldn't I? After all, I wouldn't want to make things any easier or pleasant for you."

Blaise smiled and quickly jumped up onto the bed, straddling Draco's hips.

"I could _easily_ make you stop."

"Get. Off. Me. Now," Draco growled. This was not a pleasant situation and it seemed to be getting worse by the second. Any minute now Blaise would surely have both of their shirts off and be grinding hard against Draco. _Fuck,_ he thought. _I knew I should have reset the wards around my bed._

As predicted, Blaise ignored Draco's order and began to take off his shirt and grind slowly against his groin. Slowly he began to grind faster and faster. Draco was drowning in agonizing pleasure. Damn.

_I will not enjoy this. I will not enjoy this. I will not enjoy this. I will not enjoy thi-_

Draco's thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt cool hands on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw thick tufts of black hair drawing along his stomach. _Harry Potter._ _Wait…what?! That's not Potter. That will never be Potter. Why am I thinking of Potter anyway?! And at a time like this…_

Blaise's trail of fluttery kisses brought Draco back to the present. They were slowly getting lower and lower until they reached the spot just above Draco's waistband. He was getting extremely nervous. This kept progressing farther and farther and no one had yet come up from the common room to save him. It had been half an hour since their free period started and it seemed that this would continue until dinner. Not good.

"Blaise… don't."

"Hmm…I think not. I'm rather enjoying myself."

"I don't want this! It's disgusting. I'm not gay!"

"Not really. Besides, by the time I'm through with you, you'll love me so much I won't be able to keep you off me. Not that I'll try, of course."

Draco cried out as Blaise roughly pulled off his pants, the fabric rubbing in places he'd rather it hadn't.

At that moment, the heavy wooden door to the dorms swung open and a high, girlish voice pushed its way into the room.

"Draco? Draco where are you?"

Pansy stepped through the door, her eyes widening, and stopped short at the sight of a half naked Blaise straddling a half naked Draco who was tied to the bed with silk cords. She immediately flushed and turned her head.

"Draco….Draco I….how could you do this? I thought you loved _me_," Pansy whispered.

Draco gave her a look of desperation and mouthed two words.

Save me.

Pansy fumbled for a few seconds, finding lip reading a rather difficult skill, then pulled out her wand quick as lightning.

"Blaise….let Draco go."

Blaise pouted and turned to face Pansy, still straddling Draco.

"Now why would I do that? I quite like where I am."

"Blaise, do it now or I'll curse your slimy gay guts out," Pansy growled furiously.

"No."

"Blaise…" Draco warned. "Don't test her."

"I'm not moving!" Blaise protested.

Pansy glared at Blaise and then pointed her wand directly at him.

"Desino! Okay, Blaise. Get off of Draco and put your clothes back on."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Blaise started shivering.

"Don't try and throw it off, Blaise. You'll hurt yourself," Pansy remarked smugly.

Blaise glared at her and got up off of Draco. Slowly he pulled his clothes back on.

"Alright. Now leave the room and never do anything like this with Draco again!"

Grudgingly Blaise obliged. He didn't have much choice.

"Good."

Pansy smiled and walked over to Draco, admiring his smooth chest.

"God. Thank you, Pansy. I thought he was going to rape me."

"Well Draco, he probably was."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better."

Pansy shrugged. "It's just the truth, it can't be helped."

"Great. Now could you get these things off of me," Draco said, indicating the silk ropes that bound him to the bed.

"Weeeeell….I don't know. I quite fancy you like this, Draco. You're rather fetching all sweaty and half-naked."

Draco groaned. "Please, Pansy?"

"Alright," Pansy sighed. "But you owe me later. I do think I've been scarred for life."

Draco hmphfed.

"I'm not _bad _looking you know. And in my defense _he _was the one that's been coming on to _me_.Anyway, we should get going. Dinner is just about to start."

_Potter will be there. What? Of course he'll be there. It's dinner. He needs to eat too. Why am I even thinking about this?_

Pansy sighed and rolled her eyes theatrically. "That's not what I was talking about, Draco."

Draco ignored her, started walking, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why in the bloody fuck did Potter keep popping into his head? Whatever the reason, it probably had something to do with the rematch that would be happening just half an hour after dinner. In the meantime, Draco was hungry as hell. All of that….activity had gotten him pretty worked up and he needed to get back his strength for the game.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and poked at his mashed potatoes. He had taken another strengthening potion and pain-numbing potion and for the most part it seemed to be working, but he just didn't want to play in the rematch. He had a fifteen inch essay due in Potions and he really needed to finish it. He could always copy from Hermione's, though. That made Harry feel marginally better and so he continued eating his dinner.

He looked up at the Slytherin table. The spot where Malfoy normally sat was empty. He wasn't sure why he happened to notice it, but just after he did, he noticed the doors to the Great Hall opening and a blur of blonde hair slip through quick as the wind. Malfoy was late to dinner. Not that it was surprising, really, but still. He was probably planning all the ways he could sabotage the Quidditch game. Thinking about this brought back memories of the previous years. In several of those past Quidditch games, something had been done to either hurt or kill Harry. There was the sabotaged Bludger, the 'sabotaged' broom that had, in fact, turned out to be the work of Professor Quirrel, and countless other minor things that hadn't made it onto the front page of the Daily Prophet. Although none had actually turned out to be the work of Malfoy, Harry couldn't help but be mad at him anyway. It was a bit of a habit by this point. After all, they had been hating each other for several years now. It was hard to stop insulting someone when it had pretty much become sport.

-------------------------------------------------

A half an hour later and both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were suiting up and getting ready for the game.

Because of the rematch, Classes for the next day had been cancelled so the students could actually get more than four hours of sleep. All of the students were excited at the prospect of a day devoid of classes, and all of the teachers, excepting Professor Snape, were thrilled at the prospect of not dealing with rowdy students on an adrenaline high.

The Quidditch players waited in their respective entrances for their team to be called out. Slytherin was anxious for the game. Potter had seemed distracted lately and that could give them the advantage…but they'd never won against Gryffindor because of Potter. Today, they would see. Gryffindor wasn't too worried. Just as the Slytherins knew, they hadn't lost a game yet, and Harry, though he was distracted, felt on top of his game. This would be a cinch.

_Fuck,_ thought Harry. _Being distracted really takes away from my game_.

They were forty minuteinto the game, and Gryffindor was down fifty to ninety. Granted they had had to use some of their back up players because one of their beaters and their seeker were out with injuries ten minutes into the game. Slytherin was playing dirty, as usual and kept knocking off important players. Madame Hooch was giving them the evil eye, but so far they hadn't broken any rules and a foul couldn't be called. Harry squinted through the thin mist that enveloped the field. It made it difficult to see the Snitch, but he knew that sooner or later he would spot that shining ball of gold. Just as usual, he did: it was by the opposite goal posts on the far left. Harry tilted into a tight, fast dive and came up just feet from the ground. He streaked across the field toward the Snitch, his scarlet robes billowing, and his black hair growing more and more messy. This is what he lived for. Then Malfoy pulled up next to him. He started ferociously ramming Harry, attempting to throw him off his broom. Several times he was almost successful, until Harry, fed up with it, executed an intricate downward barrel roll, managing to get out of the way just as Malfoy attempted to ram him, causing him to lose his balance and instead fall off of _his_ broom.

"Get back here Potter! Help me back on my broom!"

Well, almost.

Harry turned back around and faced Malfoy on his broom, keeping the Snitch in his peripheral vision. He could go after the Snitch and win the game now. Or he could fly back to Malfoy and keep him from falling fifty feet to a bloody painful death. Harry hated making these kinds of decisions. He almost always regretted the choice he made later. Sighing, Harry flew over to Malfoy and held out his hand.

"Here. Take my hand."

Malfoy looked at Harry's hand and wrinkled his nose. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Malfoy. You have to if you don't want to fall and break into hundreds of irreparable, irreplaceable bloody pieces. But then it's your choice," Harry said, shrugging.

Malfoy grumbled under his breath and finally reached up and delicately took Harry's hand. Suddenly...

"_Dracowillyoumarryme?"_

_Oh._

"_Er, could you say that again?"_

_The dark haired boy took in a deep, shaky breath. "Uh, I was just wondering if you would...marry...me."_

"_Why?"_

"_W-Well, I figured if you'd rather marry me than Pansy, it would be good if you did because that way you wouldn't have to marry her." he explained quickly, hoping his logic made sense._

_Draco sat confused for a few seconds, then burst out laughing and smiling. "Of course!"_

_The boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. That's good."_

"_Yeah! I'll marry you!" Draco exclaimed happily. "Oh, we need rings though."_

_The dark haired boy looked around helplessly. "Well, where are we supposed to find rings?"_

_Draco bent over and picked up two small twigs. "These will work, I think..." he said, bending them into circles and testing one on his finger. "Yeah, they're fine." He turned around to face the boy and grabbed his hand._

Draco's brow furrowed. "What in the…."

"Draco, no," Harry gasped.

Draco had been distracted enough to just miss Harry's hand. His grip slipped and he fell from his broom. There were fifty feet between him and the ground. It was a significant fall. Too bad he had never paid attention in Charms, he was sure that they had learned of a cushioning spell at some point….

At that moment, Draco hit the ground with a sickening crunch. The last things he heard were the screams of the students, and his own thoughts rambling on in his head.


	4. Sick Beds and Transfiguration Essays

**Author:** Anonymous Potter Lover

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **M/R

**Summary: **Draco takes his fall and plummets fifty long feet to the ground. He's is, of course, quickly rushed to the Infirmary and Harry decides to visit once he's awake...

-------------------------------------------------

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on his broom for a few seconds, wide-eyed and shocked, and then angled downward into a tight dive toward Draco's body. The wind whipped by his face, all else forgotten. Though Malfoy wasn't his friend, Harry worried about him anyway because he was just that kind of person; especially when someone was injured in a fifty foot fall that was mostly _his _fault.

He came up fast on Malfoy - who looked unconscious - and slowed to a stop, jumping off his broom and kneeling next to him. Malfoy looked pretty well bruised, and had some cuts on his arms and forehead. Harry could hear the enraged Slytherins in the background. He didn't know many healing spells, but he got out his wand and performed a complicated series of flourishes that, apparently, strengthened it; then he muttered one word.

"Episkey."

At the sound of the spell, a few of Malfoy's minor cuts and bruises healed, but the major ones were still left and he looked pale. He had lost some blood, and until he could be taken to the Infirmary he wouldn't start looking any better.

By this time, Dumbledore, Professor McGonogall, and Professor Snape were all there, looking very worried. All three of them circled around Malfoy and gently pulled Harry out of the way. McGonogall looked at Malfoy with a critical eye and then muttered a few things to Dumbledore, who nodded and then Apparated, presumably back to the castle to retrieve Madame Pomfrey.

They arrived again, with a gurney and a small bag of medical supplies for the injuries that would need treating before Malfoy was moved. As Madame Pomfrey started finding her various medical potions and salves, Malfoy moved slightly and a small groan escaped from his lips. Harry was instantly alert, as were everyone else in the small circle around him.

"Mr. Malfoy? Can you hear me?" Madame Pomfrey asked gently.

Draco groaned again and then carefully, and slowly, opened one eye.

"I feel fine. Thank you for asking," he said, his voice dripping with all the sarcasm of someone extensively injured.

Harry shook his head and sighed. Leave it to Malfoy to be an asinine prat after almost dying. Despite his annoyance at Malfoy's attitude, Harry was grateful that he was alright. He did, after all, feel slightly responsible for the fall.

He watched as Malfoy was gently loaded onto the gurney and strapped into place so he couldn't move and thereby injure himself further.

Malfoy turned his head slightly, looking straight at Harry, unnerving him. Then Madame Pomfrey took Malfoy by Side-Along Apparition back to the Infirmary, and the small circle of people – the Slytherin and Gryffindor team captains, Harry, Dumbledore, and the heads of house – dispersed.

Since there were no replacement Seekers for the Slytherin team, the match was canceled and it had been decided that there wasn't going to be a rematch, so the students slowly filed out of the stadium, their mood surely dampened by the terrifying fall that had happened shortly into the game, and headed back to their respective dorms to do homework in silence.

--------------------------------------------------

By the time Malfoy was allowed visitors it was the weekend, and since Harry had nothing to do he thought that he might visit to see if Malfoy was alright.

He walked down to the Infirmary by himself, (having told Ron and Hermione that he couldn't concentrate to do his homework and that he was going to take a walk,) trying to think of something he could say that would convey just how sorry he was. By the time he got there, though, Harry still hadn't thought of anything.

Madame Pomfrey was standing around Malfoy's bed, fussing over him, and then she noticed that he was standing and staring awkwardly at them.

"Ah. Hello Mr. Potter. Come to visit, have you?" she said, smiling at him.

"Er, yeah," Harry replied, a bit embarrassed that she had immediately assumed he was visiting Malfoy (although since there was no one else there and Harry himself didn't seem injured, sick, or otherwise in need of medical help, there could be no other reason for his being there than that he was visiting Malfoy).

She finished spoon feeding Malfoy his medicinal potion and then left the room, leaving Harry in the room alone with him.

Harry nervously shuffled a bit before walking up to Draco's bed.

"Uh...hey, Malfoy. I'm...ah...sorry about the fall. That was a bit my fault. Feeling better?" he asked, hoping for a non-snide response.

"Potter," Malfoy replied, not snidely, but with anger.

"...Malfoy."

"I hate you."

"Likewise."

"Good."

There was silence for a few seconds before Malfoy interrupted it and spoke.

"Why are you here, Potter?"

Harry flushed slightly, not really sure why he was here except that he felt obligated to be.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I might hate you, but I'm going to make sure you're okay anyway."

Draco glared at Harry and willed him to go away. It didn't work. Instead Harry came around the side of the bed and peered at the few remaining injuries that were visible on Draco's skin.

"Well," he said, seemingly satisfied at the boy's state, "You look better."

"Yes, Potter. I do tend to look better after a fifty foot fall if I've taken some decent bone-repairing and stabilizing potions."

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not suggesting that you just miraculously healed overnight. I'm really not even sure how you managed to figure that I _was_. I was just noticing that you look better."

"..."

"What?" Harry said, irritated.

"You said I look better."

"...So?"

"You said I _look_ better."

"..." Harry was utterly confused.

"You're suggesting that I'm _not _better? You think I just _look _better?"

"Malfoy! All I meant was that you look better than you did just after falling! There was nothing else! I could use a different word if you want," Harry said, slowly growing exasperated at Draco's pointless over-analyzations and stupid whinging in general.

"Please. Restate it. I'll really appreciate it," Malfoy claimed sarcastically.

"Fine," Harry replied while clenching his teeth. "You look good, Malfoy. Better than before."

"..."

"Now what?!"

"Potter, are you coming on to me?"

"What?! No!"

"You just said I look good!"

"I...You know what I meant!"

"Do I?! Do I Potter?! Because obviously you're harboring some dark hidden desire to jump me given that you just _came on to me _and Merlin knows what that kind of thing could mean."

Harry groaned and dragged a hand through his hair, finally tired of the utterly annoying personage that was Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy...just...just shut up."

"Excuse me?! I will not shut up! And how dare you even think you can order me around!" Draco shouted heatedly.

Harry had rubbed his hands over his face, covering his eyes, and now he looked up, glaring at Malfoy.

"You're the one in the sick bed. I'd think you'd be careful what _you're_ saying to _me_ instead of the other way 'round."

"Hah," Draco scoffed. "Of course that's what you'd think. After all, you're the invincible Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived and all that rubbish. You probably think you're better than everyone else."

"I don't think that, sorry. And you don't think _you're _better than everyone else? You're the one with those two idiot cronies, walking around like you're the bloody King of England. All of Slytherin listens to _every word _you say. They follow your orders without a second thought, with only a few exceptions."

"Yes, Potter. I have two 'cronies' as you put it. And yes, I get respect from my house. That does _not_ mean I fancy myself better than everyone else. I'll have you know I resent that bit about being King of England, though," Draco said, looking up at Harry with a sour expression on his face.

At this point Harry was really thoroughly tired of arguing with Malfoy and muttered something about having to finish some Transfiguration homework, heading back to the Gryffindor common room and leaving Malfoy by himself in the Infirmary.

-------------------------------------------------

Since it had been decided that the Quidditch match wasn't to be continued at a later date, practice would be going on the next day; and at least the Gryffindor team would get a chance to practice the double back play that Harry had come up with before they tried it out. In order to be able to make it to practice though, Harry needed to finish all of his homework, so he settled down into the couch of the Gryffindor common room and started his Transfiguration essay.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, sitting down on the couch next to him.

Harry looked up and smiled tightly. "Hey."

"You okay?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

Harry paused before answering. "I'm….okay."

"Do you want to talk about Malfoy? I know you're probably worried…" she said, trailing off.

Sighing, Harry slouched further into the couch. "I don't know, Hermione. I _am _worried about him, but I don't really _want_ to be. He's a prat." Harry scowled.

Hermione laughed a bit and then put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright if you're worried about him. I promise. No one will think any less of you."

"They might think I'm turning to the dark side though."

"I doubt that."

"They will."

"Mhm. Do your essay, Harry."

Sighing again, Harry turned back around and picked up his essay from where he had placed it on the table.

"Hermione-"

"Essay. Do your essay," Hermione said with great finality.

Harry again turned forlornly back to his essay and began writing.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, another chapter has passed. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It took much longer than I expected it to; but, on a slightly happier note, since it is up, that means that it's time for reviews! Yes! It's that exciting time of the month(?) again. So, if you feel up to it, I'd love it if you'd just press that little review button down on the left there.


	5. Making A Few Discoveries

**Author:** Anonymous Potter Lover

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **M/R

**Summary: **Harry lies to Hermione about studying in the library while he instead deals with a…growing problem, and both Harry and Draco are dealing with insecurities they have about each other and their feelings.

-------------------------------------------------

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------

It was breakfast the next morning and Hermione was sitting in the great hall, scribbling away on a piece of parchment, when Harry came in, closely followed by Ron. They smiled and waved and then sat down in their usual spots next to her.

"And how are you doing this morning, boys?"

"Fine," Harry and Ron chorused.

Though Harry had said he was alright, Hermione could tell that he wasn't, really, and she gave him an I-know-you're-lying-and-we're-going-to-talk-about-it-later look. Harry shrank down slightly in his seat and grabbed some toast, buttering it and stuffing it into his mouth so as to defer any conversation involving him.

"Wha's gun awn 'Mioneh?" Ron asked, through a mouthful of eggs. "Wa 'shoo writeh?"

Barely able to understand Ron, Hermione looked up from her parchment and answered.

"I'm doing a couple edits on my Transfiguration essay. I just can't seem to get it right…"

Ron leaned forward to look and upon seeing the total amount of red ink and x's and scribbled out words and sentences, decided it best not to get Hermione talking about it. If he did, she'd be going on for hours.

Completely ignorant of what was going on around him, Harry sat silent next to Ron, throwing glances toward the Slytherin table every once in a while. _Guess Malfoy is alright now, seeing as he's out of the Infirmary._ Harry absentmindedly grabbed another piece of what he thought was toast and shoved it into his mouth, to be rewarded by a surprised and incredulous looking Ron asking why in the bloody fuck Harry had grabbed his hand and tried to eat it.

"Look, mate, are you alright? 'Cos I think a bloke's gone a bit wacko when he tries to eat his mate's hand off."

Harry laughed nervously.

"Er…I must be tired today. I did stay up late finishing my Transfiguration essay. Sorry."

Ron gave him a weird look and took back his hand, turning back to the sausage in front of him.

Harry sighed and looked again at where Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table. He quickly finished his breakfast and then got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and preparing to leave.

"Hey! Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Library, I've got to study for a test I've got coming up in Herbology."

"Oh, well. Good luck on the test then."

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione. See you later."

"Bye."

And with that, Harry left the Great Hall and ran to the Gryffindor boys' dorm. Of course, he hadn't been planning to study, but Hermione didn't know that.

As he ran down the corridor and then up the stairs to the common room, Harry thought back on a _very_ strange dream he had had the previous night. It had been a rather arousing dream, and Harry remembered waking up with an uncomfortable hard on and slightly wet sheets. He recalled sweaty bodies and quite a lot of sex. However that wasn't the disturbing bit; after all, boys were entitled to the occasional wet dream. The disturbing bit was the identity of his dream lover: Malfoy. Why in Merlin's name should Harry be having dirty dreams involving _him_ of all people? It was absurd. And not just in a wrong-yet-funny way. It was absurd at the highest level possible. It was absurd like the seventh circle of hell. Which was where Harry had felt he was after waking from the strange dream.

Finally he reached the Gryffindor common room and he took the stairs to the boys' dorms slowly. By the time he reached his sleeping quarters Harry found himself with the beginnings of yet another uncomfortable hard on.

_Damn that bastard Malfoy_.

Sighing, Harry sat on his bed and, almost in disgust, began remedying the problem with long slow strokes. After a few moments he finished and came with a small grunt. He collapsed back on the bed with his arm over his eyes.

"Shit. I did not just wank to Malfoy."

Harry groaned and rolled over. He started cursing the name of Malfoy, the noise muffled by the pillow his face was pressed into, and muttered something along the lines of 'son of a troll dancer's upper lip.'

Just then, Dean came in and pushed back the curtains of Harry's bunk.

"Hey, mate. Hermione's looking for you. She was screeching something about studying in the library."

"Ah," Harry replied lamely. "I suppose she thinks I'm there since I told her so."

"Well you better get going; she's fought off Madame Pince already. She's gone mad I'm telling you."

"I'd better leave then."

Dean stopped Harry as he tried to get up. "You may want to put yourself back in your pants before you leave," he said, chuckling slightly. "You don't want Madame Pince going down on you."

"Oh, yeah," Harry mumbled.

He quickly did up his pants and then grabbed his book bag. He was in for a long night of studying if Hermione had anything to do with it, but he headed off to the library just the same. It would be better to get it over with than put it off and sharpen the blow.

-------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?! You said you'd be in the library studying Harry! I followed after you just ten minutes later and you _weren't there_!" Hermione shrieked, flailing in Harry's face. "I looked for you and you weren't anywhere around there!"

Harry sighed and sat down in an overstuffed chair. "I know, Hermione. I needed to get something and I left quickly. I was just about to come back when Dean came in and told me that you fought off Madame Pince and were wreaking havoc because I wasn't there."

"That's no excuse Harry! Besides, knowing you, you weren't going to get something, you never came to the library at all!"

Madame Pince gave them a death glare as Hermione's volume increased in decibel level. Hermione glared right back and Madame Pince almost seemed to exude hatred and disgust as she shrank behind her desk.

"Hermione, I finished studying really quickly. I only really needed to look up a few things. I already know most of what I need for that Herbology test"-which really was coming up-"and I wanted to get my Defense Against the Dark Arts text book. There was something I was meaning to look up."

Hermione looked at Harry with unavailing suspicion. "I'll let you off this time, but I'll hex you to hell and back if you lie to me about studying again."

Harry smiled and looked up at Hermione. "Alright. Never again."

--------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed and fell back onto his bed. He was beginning to have certain…feelings toward a certain person. A certain person who he was sure hated his guts and who he had _thought_ he hated. Now he was confused and he didn't know _what_ he thought. Thoughts of sweaty bodies writhing together, tangled between the sheets, floated through his mind. He tried his best to push them away but they had been attacking his thoughts incessantly for a few days now and his defenses, and willingness to defend, were weakening.

"Why did it have to be _this_ person? The savior of the entire fucking wizarding world. Why in the name of Merlin do I have to feel _warm and fuzzy_ toward Harry bloody fucking Potter?! Shit."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Right, so this is an extremely short chapter but I think that this is an ideal ending spot. You know the routine! Press the review button and write, write, write! Criticism is very welcome. I always love to improve.


	6. Thoughts

**Author:** Anonymous Potter Lover

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **M/R

**Summary: **Draco finally realizes that he's attracted to Harry. Silly arguments ensue in the library and Draco storms off to the Slytherin dorms where he is promptly dumped by Marcus. He rushes back to the library and bumps into someone...

-------------------------------------------------

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------

Draco had figured out that it was Harry a while ago. After the incessant dreams and flashbacks he had eventually began noticing things like the thin glasses with broken frames, the unruly black hair, the shockingly green eyes, and, of course, the unmistakable lightning scar on his forehead. Pretty soon it became obvious who the proprietor of his dreams was.

At first he had been shocked and numb at his realization. Then he became angry. Everything about that boy bothered him, and now he had managed to bother him even in his sleep. He had wanted to pummel him. And maybe punish him. In possibly questionable ways (meaning hot passionate sex); but he had quickly banned those thoughts from his mind and moved on to a rather depressed sort of acceptance of the knowledge that he was, in fact, terribly attracted to Harry Potter.

Of course, he was in doubt for awhile. He wasn't sure if being so attracted to his arch nemesis was quite as good an idea as it sounded. There was the interesting thought that he could get close to Potter, lull him into a false sense of safety, and then promptly drop him onto Voldemort's lap. But then Draco's conscience would kick in (the stupid thing,) and scold him for thinking such things. After all, who'd want to kill something so absolutely gorgeous? After all of this tug-of-war with his mind, Draco would then feel slightly embarrassed and even nervous about it because, well, after all, he was Potter's enemy and, as such, was quite hated by not only him and his two sidekicks, but the whole of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as well. He was never quite sure about Ravenclaw, but he knew that some of the more brave of that house tended to conduct shady business deals with the Slytherins and thus become profitable and detest them less in the end. Thinking about all of the people who really disliked him would always end up making Draco a bit depressed and sad because he really did want people to like him. He just wasn't so good at not being an arrogant blonde bastard.

Sighing Draco settled back into his homework. It was a great distraction when you were thinking about things that really got you down.

Then Harry walked in.

At first Draco didn't notice it, but then he happened to overhear an excited cry of "Harry! Harry! Can I get a picture of you?" Colin Creevey. The boy was constantly following Harry around to get pictures of him. He seemed to have some sort of personal fascination with him. Although at the moment the only thing Draco could think was_ It's Harry. Merlin, it's Harry._

Draco looked up and saw Harry, panicked a moment and then grabbed his things and dived under the table. Just as Harry walked over and sat down. Now Draco was pressed uncomfortably against the wall and Harry was mere inches away. Being so close to him was rather a strange feeling. The idea that he could just reach out and touch him was nerve wracking. It made him feel slightly queasy but also kind of excited. Then he realized what he was thinking about. It was that stupid, horrendously romantic and fuzzy feeling that people said was like having butterflies flapping about in your stomach. He groaned out loud, then, realizing what he had done, clapped his hand over his mouth and quieted his breathing.

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed, after looking under the desk. "What in bloody hell are you doing under my table?"

Draco scoffed and gave him a look of unending distaste. "I dropped something Potter, is that a crime? Shall I go hang myself off the top of the Restricted section to atone for my sins?"

Harry glared at Malfoy. "No, Malfoy, it's not a crime to drop a book. I was just thinking, however, that I hadn't seen you at all in the library until just now, which suggests that you were waiting for me to get here and then pursue some dastardly plan."

"Despite what you may think I'm not looking to kill you, Imperius you, or otherwise do something equally terrible all the time."

"Mhm."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Now, really. I give you my solemn word."

"Mhm. Right. And why exactly should I trust you? Actually…why do you even think I would trust you in the first place? You are my enemy, after all."

"Because," Draco replied indignantly. "I'm giving you my solemn word as a Malfoy!"

"Should that mean something to me?"

"Yes, you moron. I'm giving you my word. That should most definitely mean something to you."

"Well, it doesn't."

Draco gave Harry a look of utter hate and loathing and got out from under the table. "Even if you won't believe me when I say I wasn't trying to off you…I wasn't."

And at that, Draco stormed out of the library in a huff.

Harry looked at the doors that Malfoy had just stomped through ten seconds ago, then rolled his eyes and turned back to his Potions homework. What a git. And yet, he looked rather dashing when he was angry. _Wait...what? Dashing? Malfoy isn't dashing. He's the exact opposite. The ugliest, most foul-mouthed, muscled, gorgeous blonde-_

"Oh, Merlin," Harry groaned; and rushed out of the library.

-------------------------------------------------

Marcus leaned against the wall in the Astronomy tower. Draco had sworn he'd meet him here an hour ago. He was really late and he was starting to worry. He headed back down, since it seemed obvious Draco wasn't coming, and went to the Slytherin dorms.

As he walked, he had time to think about their relationship. It had started out well, but lately it had seemed as if Draco was avoiding him, an all together unacceptable action. Seeming distant and distracted didn't help either.

After awhile, Marcus reached the dungeons and said the password.

"Decitio neque nec ligo." The password was of Latin origin. It meant 'cheat and tie.' Fitting enough for the Slytherins.

He stepped into the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch looking sullen and angry.

"Draco? Why are you here? You were supposed to meet me at the Astronomy tower."

Draco looked up blankly, then he remembered. "Oh...oh! I'm sorry Marcus...I forgot."

Marcus sighed and sat on the couch next to him. "Draco, I don't think you want to be in a relationship with me."

Draco blinked quickly a few times. "...What?"

"You keep avoiding me. You're always forgetting days that we promised to meet. If I talk to you, half the time you aren't even paying attention."

"Er..."

"Draco, I think we should break up. While you are amazingly gorgeous I really don't feel like being treated this way."

"Oh. Well...I suppose if that's the way you feel..."

Marcus sighed. "Now, that's what I mean. You don't even want to fight about it. You're just going to agree. I guess it's all for the best then."

He got up and walked up to the dorms, leaving Draco on the couch. Outwardly, he looked slightly sad. Inwardly he was screaming, _Yes! Now I can go after Potter!_

He regained his composure and grabbed his things, heading back to the library.

This was going to be interesting.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry ran back to his dorm. This was not good. If everything were right in the world he wouldn't be attracted to Draco bloody Malfoy. He wouldn't feel a massive twinge in his lower regions every time he had that stupid dream and woke up. This was all wrong.

He turned the corner and ran smack into someone who seemed to have been running the opposite direction. Harry staggered back and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you alright?" he said, looking up. He didn't like what he saw. Or rather, he liked what he saw, but he wished he didn't.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Potter!" Malfoy growled, stepping forward and fisting the front of Harry's robes.

Harry cried out. "What do you think you're _doing?_"

Draco laughed, half hysterically. "What am I doing? What am I _doing_? _This_ is what I'm doing."

He pushed Harry against the wall and began kissing him with great ferocity.

At first Harry just stood in shock, not sure what exactly was happening except that Malfoy had just attacked his mouth and that should be a very bad thing. But it wasn't. Slowly he began to respond, tentatively at first and then he matched Draco's fervor and began kissing back, almost hard enough to bruise. They moved against each other and Draco lightly probed Harry's mouth, all the while shouting loud exclamations of victory in his head.

At this point Harry was rather confused. He was sure he had hated Malfoy. Absolutely positive. There was just no way that he c_ouldn't_ hate Malfoy...right? Apparently not. He was quite enjoying himself, pressed up against the wall and being ravished fairly thoroughly by the blonde boy. This, of course, went against all of his Gryffindor instincts, and they screamed at him to pull his wand, punch him, or do anything else possible to get away. The other part of his mind that loved it quickly shut up the instincts.

"Mmm," Harry moaned, through what was now the deepest and most amazing kiss he thought he had ever experienced.

Both boys came up for a quick breath of air.

"Like that?" Draco asked smugly.

"Yes, you arrogant prat. Now shut up."

And with that, Harry pulled Draco closer and began to nip at his neck, leaving small love bites to bloom on the pale, delicate skin. Draco threw his head back to give Harry better access and bit his lip in an extremely fetching fashion. Harry continued to lick, suck, and bite his way down Draco's neck to the dip of his collarbone.

Suddenly Draco pulled away and looked to the side, then back at Harry with a desperate look on his face. Harry stared at him for a moment before Draco explained in a frantic whisper.

"Teacher!"

He pulled them both into the nearest classroom and dived to the floor, dragging Harry with him. They both tumbled to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs, trying to stay as quiet as possible while still maintaining some amount of dignity whilst Profesor Trelawny walked by. She stopped, looked at the spot where they had been for a moment with a strange look, then moved on, muttering incomprehensible words under her breath.

When she passed, Draco rolled off Harry and let out a breath he had been holding.

"That was close," Harry murmured.

Draco nodded, agreeing. "Very."

Harry looked at Draco carefully. "So. Um. I was wondering...about this," he said quietly. "What does this mean? I...I liked it, but I didn't think I was gay. I was sure I wasn't. Now I'm not really sure."

"Well," Draco replied softly. "I'm not sure I can answer that for you. Really, I think I've always liked you, I just didn't realize it until now; and I've known for awhile that I'm gay. I suppose I never expected anything to ever happen. Now that it has, I'm not really sure what to do," he admitted. "I don't expect you to stop hating me or just jump into my arms. Actually I really doubt that anything even remotely like that would happen. I just...hope, I suppose, in the back of my mind that it _does_ happen."

Draco blushed furiously, then amended his statement.

"But you better not tell anyone about this or I _will_ hex you to hell and back," he threatened.

Harry gave Draco a hard look. "Yeah, fine. I wasn't going to anyway. Who'd believe me?"

"Oh, probably everyone. Seeing as you're the Saviour of the Wizarding World and all that. Honest and good seem to go along with that so there's no reason they wouldn't believe you," Draco said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sod off Malfoy."

"No."

Harry gave Malfoy a look that seemed to radiate what he felt: Draco-you're-such-an-annoying-prat-now-shut-the-hell-up.

Draco ignored him and inspected his nails.

"Goddamn it! You're such an ass, you know that? I don't know why I even let you get away with this in the first place."

"Because you're gay," Draco supplied smoothly. "And you like me."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Although you seem to be fine with the gay part. Does that mean you're gay, Potter?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean...I don't know, _okay_?" Harry said exasperatedly. "You just toppled any and all theories I could have possibly had about my sexuality. Don't _ask_ me if I'm _gay_."

"Right, you're gay."

Harry kicked the wall next to Draco.

"I am not!" He yelled, and stormed out and back to his dorm.

Draco was silent for a moment.

"_That_ went well."

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Ah, took me a bit to figure out a place to stop. I probably would have continued this chapter, but I think that'd take me a lot longer. So, tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are my friend:


	7. Coming to Terms

Untitled

**Author:** Anonymous Potter Lover

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **M/R

**Summary: **Harry starts to come to terms with his own feelings about Draco and Hermione is getting suspicious. Meanwhile, Marcus figures out the target of Draco's affection and teases him to death about it; but then gives him an offer he can't refuse...

--

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 7

--

Harry ran back to his dorm without stopping for breath. By the time he reached the portrait he was red in the face and wheezing. He leaned against the wall for a moment and then gasped the password to the Pink Lady. The portrait moved back and Harry dashed in and up to his bed before anyone could get a word out.

Ron gaped at the stairway then turned back to Dean who was sitting on the couch next to him.

"What was that about?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Search me."

Up in the dorms, Harry was huddled on his bed with the curtains drawn and spelled shut. He was extremely confused and horrified at the moment. Draco Malfoy had just kissed him and he couldn't think of anything in the world that could be better. And that was just the problem. He wasn't supposed to like Malfoy. Being arch-enemies didn't work that way. The point was to glare unending hate and disgust at each other while grumbling unspeakable obscenities under the breath. It was not to be so excited and energized near one another that you decided to let it all out by _kissing_ of all things. Especially in a kiss that was so incredibly amazing as that one…

"Fuck," Harry groaned. "This is _not_ good. I can't believe it. Why did it have to be that ferrety git? Why?!" He rolled over and yelled into his pillow.

"Oi! Mate!" Seamus shouted from the adjacent bed. "Quiet down, will you?"

Harry turned back over and mumbled a last insult under his breath. "Yeah, fine."

Ron chose that moment to burst into the dorm and stomp over to Harry's bed, furiously smacking the curtains.

"Harry! Hey, Harry! Open up!"

Harry de-spelled the curtains and Ron suddenly leaned forward, startled at being able to push through now.

"What?" Harry spat.

"Geez, calm down." Ron said, backing up. "I just want to know what the stomp through the common room was about."

"Nothing, Ron. It was nothing," Harry replied.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't 'nothing,' Harry. You were red in the face and running so fast I could hardly see you."

Harry stumbled. He hadn't been expecting Ron to actually _point out_ that fact.

"Uhm….uh…"

"…Well?"

"Ah! I think I hear Hermione calling me! I'll just go see what she wants then."

"Wait a second, Harry you-"

Harry jumped past Ron and dashed out of the dorms and back out of the Gryffindor common room.

Ron stared incredulously at the door.

"Well that's great."

Seamus stuck his head out from between the curtains.

"Can't get Harry to talk to you again, huh, Ron," he snickered.

Ron scowled and sat down on his bed, burying himself in a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. "Shut up Seamus."

--

Draco stared sullenly down at his homework. After the incident with Harry, he had been quite depressed. Of course, he was perfectly good at faking that nothing had happened, but every time he saw the head of raven black hair he couldn't help but be distracted enough that he let his guard down and his mask slip slightly. Apparently it was enough for Marcus to notice one day.

At the time Draco had been in the library studying, or trying to at least, when Harry came in with Hermione and Ron for their usual study group. Draco was trying intensely hard to ignore the gorgeous piece of human being (a.k.a. Harry) in the vicinity but it was near Harry's head for five seconds.

Of course, Marcus happened to be walking by right then and noticed the heavy sigh and pointed staring. He immediately sat down and put his chin in his hand.

"So, Draco, Transfiguration homework?" 

Draco started and turned around.

"Oh, uhm…yeah…" Draco wondered if he looked nervous. He was trying not to.

"Y'know, while Potter is indeed one of the hottest people in school, he also happens to be a Gryffindor and your major enemy."

At that point Draco was extremely embarrassed. He had really hoped that Marcus hadn't seen anything. Wished, prayed, silently chanted to himself. It seemed not to have worked.

"Er. What are you talking about?" Being of the lineage he was, and given the things he had been taught as a child, Draco tried desperately to save face in front of Marcus. "Potter? Merlin, no," he scoffed. "That's disgusting."

Marcus eyed Harry. "Hm. Well I know I wouldn't mind being in bed with that."

Draco looked at Marcus, absolutely horrified. "What?!"

Marcus cocked an eyebrow, thoroughly amused. "Do you have a problem with that? You couldn't possibly like him, could you?"

"No. No! I-I don't like him. Nothing! Not even a bit!" Draco spluttered.

"Mhm. So if I just grabbed him and kissed him right now, you wouldn't mind at all?"

The blood drained from Draco's face. He looked very pale. "That's….that's different."

"Really now? How so? If you don't like him then I don't see why it would be a problem."

"Because...because he's an enemy of the Death Eaters," Draco replied weakly.

"Well as far as I can tell, you've never much cared about the Death Eaters. You like him, don't you?"

"I-I…I do."

Draco hung his head like a scolded puppy.

Marcus laughed.

"It's alright y'know. I really don't care, but you're going to run into problems. You know that."

"I know."

"Your father won't approve. Neither will your mother."

"…I know."

Marcus sighed. "I suppose I'll help you since this seems to be what you've been so miserable over lately, but don't expect much. While the boy is scorchingly hot, I don't care much for his attitude. Be grateful."

Draco smiled. "Thank you Marcus. That means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well. I'd like to get a thank you out of this if you know what I mean. You are an annoying prat at times but you sure do give good head."

Draco reddened in the face.

"Marcus, I told you never to mention that."

"And since when do I listen to you?"

Draco flushed even harder.

Marcus laughed.

--

Hermione marched up to the Astronomy Tower with a determined look on her face. Ron had told her all about the earlier incident in the dorms and she was going to get to the bottom of it not matter what.

She came to the top of the stairs and threw open the door. Quickly scanning the room, she spotted Harry.

"Aha! I knew you'd be here."

Harry answered without turning from the open window. "Hello Hermione."

"So, would you like to tell me why you ran out on Ron earlier?"

"Not really."

"You're telling me anyway."

Harry turned around and gave Hermione a pointed look. "Uh, no. I'm not."

The glare that Hermione then proceeded to direct at Harry could've scared a troll to death. It was quite possible that it already had.

Harry gulped slightly. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you." He paused for a moment. "But you'd bet-"

"Harry. Get on with it."

"I ran out of the dorms because I didn't want to tell Ron what he asked about."

"And what was it that he asked for?"

"Uh…."

"Harry…" Hermione said threateningly.

"I, uh…well…that is…Malfoy kissed me." Harry mumbled, flushing.

"What?"

"Malfoy kissed me," he repeated, his face growing redder by the second.

Hermione was silent.

"Malfoy…kissed you?"

"…Yeah."

"And…he forced it on you, right?"

"Well, sort of," Harry said, trailing off.

"Sort of?"

"See, he started it but…I guess…I finished it."

Harry blushed again.

Hermione's mouth seemed to be stuck in a permanent little 'o' shape.

"…Did you…like it?"

"Well, duh, Hermione," Harry exclaimed. "If I kissed him back. I don't know what to think, though. I didn't think that I liked him. I don't even know if that _means_ I like him. Or, what if I'm gay? What if I like guys? What'll I do, Hermione?"

Hermione walked forward, seeming to have gotten over her initial shock, and carefully patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Harry. I suppose this is going to be confusing no matter what."

"But it's _Malfoy_!"

"Yes, well. There's not much that can be done about that. If you liked kissing him I'm pretty sure you just, well, _like_ him in general."

"Hermione!"

"You two never could leave each other alone. I always wondered if there was a reason for that. I suppose this must be why. Of course we can't be sure yet, but I bet we can easily find out," Hermione mused to herself. "Anyway. Let's go to the Great Hall. It's dinner time already."

"Oh," Harry answered, surprised. "I guess I've been up here awhile, then."

"Yes. Two hours, fourty seven minutes, to be precise and if we don't hurry we'll miss dinner."

"Alright, alright." Harry said, slightly annoyed, and let himself be pulled down the stairs and toward the Great Hall.

--

**A/N:** Geez, guys, I'm sorry I've been gone so long! I've been out of the country and haven't been able to write at all. So, this was all written in the past couple of days. Whew! I guess I can be a speedy writer when I want to be. Anyway, tell me what you think. This chapter isn't that exciting plot-wise, but I hope I did alright for doing it as quickly as I did. Review please!


	8. The Ambush and An Attempted Suicide

**Author:** Anonymous Potter Lover

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **M/R

**Summary: **

-------------------------------------------------

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 8: Part 1

-------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed and flopped down onto his bed. That had been a bloody fantastic kiss. Who knew that the Gryffindor Golden Boy was so good at it? He closed his eyes and replayed the moment in his mind. Over and over and over he played it. He could almost feel those soft lips over his again, and taste the mint he had had in his mouth. Groaning he turned back over and glanced downward toward his now interested member. He tried to ignore it, and, when he failed miserably, unzipped his pants, took it, and began to stroke.

"Well, Draco. Having fun?" Marcus drawled, sauntering toward Draco.

Draco flushed and glared at Marcus. "It's none of your business Marcus."

"Oh, I very well think it's my business. After all, you've recruited me to help you get Potter and that problem right there, I'm guessing, is _because_ of Potter."

"So? I have the right to fix it anyway."

"Ah, but I'm supposed to be helping you, you see."

A startled 'omphf' was all Draco could get out when Marcus suddenly tackled him. They wrestled for a while before Marcus finally pinned the lean blonde down to the bed.

"There we go. That's much better," Marcus stated before quickly murmuring a spell to keep Draco from moving too much and dived down into his crotch.

Draco immediately let out a small squeak and bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself quiet. Suddenly Marcus sucked back up and Draco gasped. He furiously tried everything he could to kick Marcus off of him and when it didn't work he reluctantly resorted to the one thing he knew he wasn't very good at: wandless magic.

Flitwick, McGonagall, and a few other teachers had mentioned it in passing a few times during class but it had never been a subject of much talk. He had minimal knowledge of how to work it and had been thus far only mildly successful in his attempts. Nonetheless, he now focused all of his energy on thinking his spell of choice.

_Finite Incantatem_. _Finite Incantatem_. _Finite Incantatem_…

After a few moments of unsuccessful tries, Draco was becoming desperate. He poured all of his feeling of wanting Marcus off of him into one last try.

_Finite Incantatem!_

Immediately he felt his invisible bonds release, but now he was faced with the problem of actually getting Marcus off. Physically, he was the weaker one. Marcus had not yet noticed, however, that he was free, and so the element of surprise gave him the advantage.

Draco quickly raised his arms and brought them down heavily on Marcus' head. The other boy stopped, and came up, falling to the side and moaning as he cradled his hurt head in his hands. Draco got up as quickly as he could and stumbled off of his bed and out of the dorms and common room, pulling up his pants as he went. He blindly ran through the dungeon corridors, and up to the Astronomy Tower. It was perfect for what he wanted to do.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and stared out the window at the lake. It was dark and calm until the Giant Squid broke the surface and grabbed a passing bird with its tentacle, disappearing just as quickly as it had come. The resulting ripples in the water seemed to stretch on forever, reflecting the soft light of the stars and the moon hanging in the sky above.

He had been sitting in the Astronomy Tower for quite some time now, thinking about the kiss that he had somehow shared with Malfoy. Not knowing what to make of it, he had instead attempted to figure out why he felt the way he did about it. When he was too embarrassed and confused to even admit why to himself, he had settled for simply observing the scenery of Hogwarts from the Astronomy Tower window. Harry quickly got out his watch after sitting for a long time and saw that it was late. Almost past curfew. He carefully got down from the window sill and padded across the floor to the door. Suddenly someone burst in and smacked into him, landing them both into a tangled heap on the floor. The other person swore and got up, heading toward the window.

Harry sat back up and gingerly felt his forehead. He'd have a headache but he was otherwise uninjured. That was when he looked up at who had run into him. Malfoy. He gaped at the blonde boy climbing out the window before he snapped out of it and realized what Malfoy was about to do.

"Malfoy! Stop," he yelled loudly as he rushed at the boy.

Draco recognized Harry's voice and yelled back in response:

"Go away Potter!"

Harry instead grabbed Malfoy around the waist and pulled him back from the window, while Draco clawed at the edges of the sill and randomly hit Harry's strong arms, trying to get out of the vice grip.

"Let me go!"

"No! You're just going to jump out the window!"

"Oh, really? Do you honestly think I would just up and kill myself like that?!" Draco shouted.

"Well…" Harry trailed off.

"Idiot! Let. Me. Go." Draco hissed. "_Now_."

"Harry reluctantly did as he was told and released him, only to watch him launch himself at the window a second time.

"Hey, Mal-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Draco had jumped out the window. Harry's face went white as a sheet and he rushed over to the edge of the sill. As he reached it, something really spectacular happened.

Draco zoomed back up on a broom.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okayy, I'm gonna end the chapter here because I know that I'm taking forever to write this. I don't want to stretch this out any longer than it already has been. In the meantime, feel free to write reviews. Also, check out a story I'm writing with a friend. Look up Strange Circumstances under Ouran High School Host Club and you'll find a joint account under the name Fiction Company. That's it! If you'd like, go read it. And now I'm off to go write part two of this chapter. -scurries off-


	9. Advice and Anger

**Author:** Anonymous Potter Lover

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **M/R

**Summary: **Harry gets upset with Malfoy, Hermione tries to get him to see some sense, and both Harry and Draco go away feeling emotional.

-------------------------------------------------

**Once Again In Dreams**

Chapter 8: Part 2

-------------------------------------------------

Harry gaped at the sight of Draco Malfoy flying off into the distance on a broom. He could have sworn that he was trying to kill himself. After all, he was kicking and screaming the whole time that Harry was trying to pull him back.

He started to turn back toward the door when he noticed that Draco was coming back toward the window. Harry dove to the side as Draco flew carefully through the opening and right at him, landing on the cold stone floor near the door.

"I told you I wasn't trying to off myself," he said haughtily.

Harry gave Malfoy a dark look, got up, and dusted himself off.

"Whatever. I don't give a flying fuck. I'm leaving."

And with that Harry whirled around and pushed past him through the door.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up as Harry stomped into the common room and sat down in a huff on the opposite side of the couch. She glanced down and memorized the page of the book she had left off on, then closed the book, setting it down gently on the sidetable.

"I suppose this is something to do with Malfoy," she said carefully.

A muffled 'yeah' was all she got in response.

"Want to talk about it?"

"…Not really."

"Alright then," she said calmly, picking up her book and resuming her reading.

It was silent for a few moments.

"He's being a prat again," Harry blurted out.

"And how's that any different from how he is normally?" Hermione queried, glancing up at him from over the top of her book.

"Well…see…I sort of thought that he was going to try and…kill himself."

Hermione's eyes lit with concern and she put the book down again.

"What do you mean? He seems pretty stable to me," she trailed off.

"He is."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He nearly ran me over on his broom doing it, the stupid git," Harry mumbled, frowning.

"I'm sure he didn't run into you on purpose, Harry."

"Mhm. Of course not. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"If you're determined to be upset over this maybe you should go talk to him about it. Resolve the issue and all that."

"But…Hermione!"

"What? It's a simple matter. You're angry. He's probably angry. Go talk to him and solve it. It's that easy."

"But Hermione…" whined Harry.

"No buts. Go," she instructed with authority.

Harry grumbled and got up. He turned to glare at her for a moment and then stalked out of the common room and toward the dungeons. Hermione simply chuckled to herself and picked up her book again.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Harry shouted. "Hey, open up!"

He knocked viciously on the wall where the entrance to the Slytherin dorms were. No one answered so he lurked around until a Slytherin student came by. He jumped out and grabbed the kid by the arm.

"Can you get Malfoy for me please? I need to talk to him," he said tightly and with some difficulty.

At first the Slytherin simply looked at him with disdain but after Harry gave him a look that said 'open that door now or I shall hex you to hell and back' he promptly opened the doorway to the common room and disappeared to find Malfoy. After a few moments Malfoy appeared and gave Harry a quick once over.

"What exactly are you doing here, Potter?"

"I wanted to…talk," he grumbled. "Or rather, Hermione wanted me to talk."

"Ah. I suppose the mudblood controls the rest of your life as well, then."

"Don't call her that!" Harry burst out angrily. "She's not any lower than you, Malfoy, and you're not any better than her."

Draco merely sneered at him.

"Look, I came here to talk so that's what I'm going to do," Harry said with growing impatience. "I hate that you nearly killed me in the Astronomy tower today and I wanted to know if you were _trying_ to run me over."

"Why in Merlin's name would I want to kill you?!"

"Oh, perhaps as a tribute to dear old Voldie," Harry replied with harsh sarcasm. "After all, I am the Boy-Who-Lived. You'd be his favorite little henchman after killing me. I am the only thing standing between him and the total control and destruction of the wizarding world."

Draco recoiled as if slapped. "Is that what you think of me?"

"If I have no proof otherwise, yes," Harry said coldly. "And I'm quite sure at the moment that you're deserving of it."

They stood and looked at each other for a few moments, Harry bestowing the full effects of a malevolent dagger-glare on Draco, and Draco simply taking it. Finally the silver blonde moved to speak.

"I need to finish my Potions essay," he murmured quietly. "Excuse me."

With that last decisive sentence he stepped back into the common room and the doorway closed behind him. Harry stood fuming at it awhile before finally returning to the common room in anger to sort himself out.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Er, I realize that I haven't done such a fantastic job at ending this bit. It's rather cut-off feeling and I apologize for that. However, it is a new chapter, so please review as usual and tell me what you think! :3


End file.
